


fingers tap and keyboards clack

by ikuzonos



Series: Hope's Peak Academy's Official Message Board [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair, Chatting & Messaging, F/M, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-25
Updated: 2016-09-25
Packaged: 2018-08-17 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8134448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: junkojunkochan: who does your daughter have the hots for?????JinKirigiri: ...What?Hope's Peak Academy's resident Detective and Good Luck clearly have some feelings more than friendship in mind for the other. So, Junko's really only doing her part as a good friend.Really.





	

**Author's Note:**

> a prequel to 'the hearts behind a keyboard' but can be read separately from it!

_junkojunkochan_ _started a group chat with JinKirigiri and KoichiKizakura_

 **junkojunkochan:** kirigiri-sensei! kizakura-sensei! i need your help!

 **JinKirigiri:** How may we be of service, Enoshima-san?

 **KoichiKizakura:** we can help you, long as you don't need money lololol

 **JinKirigiri:** Please behave, Kizakura.

 **junkojunkochan:** who does your daughter have the hots for?????

 **JinKirigiri:**...What?

 **junkojunkochan:** who does she have a crush on??? you're her dads, you've gotta know, right??

 **KoichiKizakura:** lololol i'm just her uncle

 **junkojunkochan:** Ծ_Ծ sure

 **junkojunkochan:** anyways!! you're her only family so you gotta tell me who she likes!!

 **JinKirigiri:** I'm afraid that your behaviour is very unprofessional, Enoshima-san.

 **KoichiKizakura:** jin.exe has officially crashed

 **JinKirigiri:** Kizakura, you're really not helping.

 **KoichiKizakura:** ◕︵◕

 **JinKirigiri:**...

 **KoichiKizakura:** ◕︵◕ ◕︵◕ ◕︵◕

 **junkojunkochan:** you two are so freaking adorable omg

 **junkojunkochan:** muku-chan's gonna flip when i tell her this

 **JinKirigiri:** You will not tell anyone about this conversation. This is highly irregular, and I will not respond to any further pestering on this subject. If you wish to come to me with an academic question, then do so at another time.

_JinKirigiri_ _has left the conversation._

 **junkojunkochan:** ur no fun 

 **KoichiKizakura:** ◔_◔ luckily i know who kyouko-chan likes

 **junkojunkochan:** YOU DO??????????

 **KoichiKizakura:** yea lololol couldn't say it when jin was here tho or he'd kill me

 **junkojunkochan:** TELL MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE

 **KoichiKizakura:** it's the shsl luck boy in ur class 

 **junkojunkochan:** ( ﾟoﾟ) i knew she was close w/ naegi-kun but not that close !! tysm kizakura-sensei!

 **KoichiKizakura:** think nothing of it (´ー`)

 **junkojunkochan:** ur my new favourite teacher ◕ ◡ ◕

 **KoichiKizakura:** ˚▱˚ 

 

_junkojunkochan_ _started a group chat with fogcutting and hopeful_

 **junkojunkochan:** let's get down to business

 **hopeful:** whatever i did i'm sorry!!!

 **junkojunkochan:** no no ur not in trouble !!!! (`･ω･´)

 **hopeful:** o (ﾟーﾟ)

 **fogcutting:** Enoshima-san, I'm in the middle of studying. Can this wait?

 **junkojunkochan:** absolutely not

 **fogcutting:**...Alright.

 **hopeful:** is everything ok??? ⊙▂⊙

 **junkojunkochan:** k so kirigiri-san i was talking to ur dads

 **fogcutting:** Why were you speaking to them?

 **junkojunkochan:** OKAY FIRST OFF I KNEW HE WASN'T JUST YOUR UNCLE THIS IS SOLID PROOF RIGHT HERE

 **fogcutting:**...

 **junkojunkochan:** ahem.

 **junkojunkochan:** well anyways one of them told me u had a crush on someone

 **fogcutting:** What.

 **fogcutting:** I don't believe this.

 **junkojunkochan:** well i mean i have screenshots 

 **hopeful:** oh?? :o kirigiri-san who is it?

 **fogcutting:** Which one of them is spewing such lies? I do not have any romantic affection for anyone at this point in time.

 **junkojunkochan:** lmao which one do u think it was

_junkojunkochan_ _added KoichiKizakura to the chat._

 **KoichiKizakura:** hi kyouko-chan! (´▽`)

 **junkojunkochan:** ≖◡ಎ≖

 **fogcutting:** Oh my god.

 **fogcutting:** Uncle Koichi, why on earth are you lying to my classmate? This is unacceptable, and I will not tolerate it.

 **KoichiKizakura:** ಠ~ಠ i didn't

 **hopeful:** is everything ok??

 **fogcutting:** No. 

_fogcutting_ _has left the conversation._

 **junkojunkochan:** shit

 

_private chat with hopeful_

**hopeful:** umm enoshima-san??

 **junkojunkochan:** whaddup

 **hopeful:** who does kirigiri-san have a crush on?

 **hopeful:** i know she denied it but kirigiri-san doesn't usually talk like that unless she's lying ;;

 **junkojunkochan:** how do u know she's lying omg

 **hopeful:** she never uses contractions when she's lying

 **junkojunkochan:** hOLY SHIT 

 **junkojunkochan:** valuableinformation.jpg

 **hopeful:** so umm,, ( '-’ ) who does she like??

 **junkojunkochan:** literally why else would i make a group chat between me you and her

 **hopeful:** ⊙▃⊙ REALLY

 **junkojunkochan:** duhh lmao

 **hopeful:** ヘ(◕。◕ヘ)

 **hopeful:** i like her too aaaaaaaaaaa

 **junkojunkochan:** tELL HER PLS

 **hopeful:**!! ok!!

 

_chat between hopeful and fogcutting_

_you are watching this conversation. when you are watching a conversation, you cannot type. however, only the person who set up the chat knows that you are watching, so please use this ability wisely.  
_

**hopeful:** kirigiri-san?? ╚(•⌂•)╝

 **fogcutting:** Yes?

 **hopeful:** aaaa do u mind if i tell u somethin (• ε •)

 **fogcutting:** I'm listening. Is everything okay? 

 **hopeful:** yea umm

 **hopeful:** kirigiri-san um

 **hopeful:** i really like you

 **hopeful:** as like. more than a friend

 **fogcutting:** Who put you up to this?

 **hopeful:** nobody!!! kirigiri-san i really like u, i swear !! (｡･_･｡)

 **fogcutting:**...Really?

 **hopeful:** ⊙﹏⊙ yea,,

 **fogcutting:**...I like you too. However, I presumed that it was unrequited, and I didn't pursue my feelings.

 **hopeful:** :o i'm sorry if i ever gave off that impression !!!

 **fogcutting:** No, I'm sorry. I thought that you and Maizono-san had something, based on your friendship, and I didn't want to get in the way of that.

 **hopeful:** nope !! \\(• ◡ •)/

 **hopeful:** (>'o’)> ♥

**fogcutting: ♥**

 

_hopeful_ _has changed their status to: in love w/_ _fogcutting!_

_fogcutting has changed their status to: You can find hope in the strangest of places._

_junkojunkochan has changed their status to: naegi x kirigiri otp_

 

_private chat with hopeful_

**junkojunkochan:** lmao did she really think u had a thing for maizono-san

 **hopeful:** yea?? i thought it was obvious that we were just friends

 **junkojunkochan:** not to mention that she's head over heels for my sister

 **hopeful:** ‹•.•› really?

 **junkojunkochan:** OH MAN HAVE I GOT TO FILL YOU IN ON THIS ONE


End file.
